Power Rangers O's
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: my own Power Rangers series that has elements to Kamen Rider OOO. hope you'll like it. rated for language
1. the bird hatches

here's Power Rangers O's. this first chapter here is a prequel, five years before the main story begins. a little backstory to one of the rangers. hope you like it.

* * *

It's a bright and sunny day as a young half-Japanese boy is walking with his parents and big brother. While they were walking, a strange red human/bird hybrid showed up out of nowhere.

"Time to end this problem before it can begin," it said. It seemed to go after the half-Japanese boy, but his family got in front of him. The birdman cut jabbed his parents right in the chest, causing the boys to gasp in shock.

"NO!" the children shouted.

The strange creature dashed towards them, but the younger one stabbed him in the leg, causing medals to fall off him. He pushed the child off, and groaned.

"You brat! Now you've-!"

Before the birdman could finish his sentence, shots were heard. The Japanese boy looked, and saw a guy on a motorcycle with a gun. The birdman groaned before taking the older boy.

"No, Rex!" the younger boy shouted up to the sky.

"Sora!" the older boy shouted as he was taken away.

Sora started crying as his brother was taken away. Then he noticed one of the medals was different from the others. It was red with a gold edge. It also had what looked like a hawk engraved into it. Sora picked it up, confused by its appearance.

The man walked up to Sora, and he saw that the man had messy black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Sora, is it?" the man asked, earning a nod. "You wanna get your brother back, and get revenge for your mom and dad?" Another nod. "Well, it looks like Ankh wanted to eliminate you, which means you're a descendant."

"Descendant?"

"Yes. Come with me. My boss can explain it to you better."

Sora was torn. He didn't know if he could trust this man, but he did save him. So he got on the man's bike, grabbed a helmet, and was driven to a tall white building. Sora saw the sign, which said 'Medals of Desire'. As the two of them got off, the man pressed a button, and the bike turned into a vending machine.

"What? How did-?"

"Just come on, kid."

They went into an elevator. The man pressed the button for the top floor. Sora had tons of questions. Who was Ankh? What did he want with Sora? Why did he take his brother?

He heard the ding, and the doors opened. Sora saw a man making a birthday cake and a woman counting more of those medal things. The man looked up, and smiled.

"Welcome back, Carlos! Who is this young man?"

"I believe he is a descendant. He and his family were attacked by Ankh. He killed his parents and took his brother hostage."

"Disgraceful! To think the Greeed would go this far!"

"Um, excuse me," Sora asked, drawing attention to him.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Christopher Coin. What's your name?"

"Sora Makka."

"Ah, good name. Your name means 'Blood-red Sky'. Very nice. Well, I'm sure you have tons of questions."

"Yeah, like, who is this Ankh guy? What are these descendants? How did-?"

"Slow down, child. All in good time."

"Well, can you at least tell me what this thing is?"

Sora took the red medal out of his pocket, and showed it to the strange man.

"My my. Well done, child. That is one of Ankh's core medals, and with it, we can finally defeat the Greeed. I'll explain more later. Are you feeling famished?"

"A little."

"Come on, kid. I'll take you to the mess hall."

Sora followed Carlos, and while they were eating, Sora knew that if he went along with him, he could never turn back. Although, he had nothing left to lose, so only one choice was there. Destroy Ankh and get revenge.

* * *

sorry if this stunk. it's my first time writing something like this. anyway, next chapter will be five years after this, so stay tuned.


	2. The Bird Takes Flight

here's the second chapter. also, to the first reviewer, no Christopher Coin is not a self-insertion of me. I just didn't know what to call Kougami's counterpart in this story. still, personality-wise, Chris Coin is just like Kougami.

* * *

Within the company Medals of Desire, we find a teenage Japanese boy doing martial arts. Christopher Coin was watching him on a monitor. Then, all of a sudden, another image came up, showing a strange, mummy-like creature.

"A Yummy! Sora, a Yummy has appeared! It's still in its base state, so you won't get any medals."

"Whatever, it's a Yummy, so I'll take care of it."

Sora walked out of the room, picking up a few plain silver coins. Then he went to the location. He saw the strange mummy thing wreaking havoc. It was swallowing up jewelery. As it ate a gold watch, sora saw it turn into a human/praying mantis hybrid.

"Huh, one of Uva's Yummies, huh? Well, not the kind of Yummy I wanted, but I still gotta take care of it."

Sora pressed a button on his watch, and the face of it shot up so it three medals could be put in it. He put two of the silver medals in the bottom and middle slots. Then he grabbed hold of a string around his neck. He unhooked it, freeing the red medal he had obtained five years ago. The Yummy gasped in shock.

"That medal! You're…"

sora put the medal in the top slot, which brought out a female computerized voice.

"MEDAL WATCH, ACTIVATED. COMMENCING MEDAL MORPHING SEQUENCE."

The watch's face changed from a digital watch to resemble the medal. Sora slammed down on the watch, and said "Power of Desire, release!"

Moments later, sora was in a red suit, with a helmet that resembled a hawk head with a black visor. the eyes above his visor were green.

"Desire soaring to the heavens, I am the Red O Ranger!"

He then made a stance like that of a bird. He then charged at the Yummy, who hopped in terror. However, Sora was too quick for him, and knocked it to the ground.

-Meanwhile, in the streets nearby-

A blond girl wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts and a brown-haired boy wearing jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket saw a weird bug thing in the streets. Then she saw a boy with black hair turn into a powerful warrior.

"Kat, who or what are those two?" the boy asked.

"I have no idea, Stan," the girl, Katherine said.

Just as they were about to leave however, another bug man and a cat thing appeared.

"Are you sure these are the descendents of the yellow and green alchemists, Cazali?" the bug man asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Uva," the cat man said. "They reek of the scent of the alchemists."

Sora saw what was going on, and knew he had to act fast. He pulled out a sword, and put three cell medals in it.

"Triple Coin Slash!"

He sliced the mantis, taking it out in a single blow. Then went to help the civilians.

"Cazali, Uva!"

The Greeed saw the man running to them.

"Ah, so that's the one that took one of Ankh's cores."

"Let's just take him down."

Before they could move, Carlos showed up and shot them. Through his hawk eyes, Sora saw them each lose a medal, and quickly retrieved them. They fled off, and Sora took out the core medal, changing back to his human form. He then approached the other teens, looking intently.

"Did those two call you descendents of alchemists?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should come with me. Trust me on this."

They decided to go with Sora in order to get some answers.

* * *

next chapter will provide an explanation to the whole ancestors of alchemists thing and what makes them important. until next time.


	3. Story of the Greeed and the 5 Alchemists

here's the third chapter. now you will get some answers on what's going on. also, I don't know if the rating will go up. maybe. that's not really in the plan, but that might change. also, in response to Son of Whitebeard's review, I just had this idea one day while watching Kamen Rider OOO. I thought "Kamen Riders team up with the Super Sentai teams and sometimes use their powers. Why not give Power Rangers some Kamen Rider powers? Super Sentai and Power Rangers are two sides of the same coin, after all."

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" Katherine asked the Japanese boy as they went up in the elevator.

"Of course it is," Sora said. "As descendants, you got special admission."

"What are these 'descendants' you and those monsters keep mentioning?" Stan asked.

"My boss will explain. Ah, here we are."

The doors opened, and they saw three adults in the room. One was making a cake.

"Prez, these two were attacked by Cazali and Uva. They said these two are descendants of the green and yellow alchemists."

"I see. Magnificent!"

"Um, is he alright?"

"Believe it or not, this is what his inside voice is like. Anyway, I also managed to acquire a core medal for each of them."

He showed the president two medals, one depicting a grasshopper and the other depicting a tiger's head.

"Ah, perfect, especially since we have two more descendants in our presence."

"What is even going on here?"

Christopher sighed, but started to explain.

"800 years ago, there was a king who wanted a power like that of God. He had five of his alchemists create medals filled with the powers of animals. And using these medals, he took over kingdom after kingdom. The medals also created artificial life forms made of medals, and these creatures came to be known as Greeed."

"They want to become complete by retrieving their lost core medals. You could say the core medals are their lifeblood. If even one is destroyed, that Greeed will cease to exist."

The two new people saw Sora grip the core medal around his neck like he was afraid to lose it.

"Anyway, they were revived by selfish people who tried to steal stuff from our basement. And because of that, I lost my family."

They saw him start to shed a tear, but he wiped it away before it left his face. Then he put on a serious face.

"In any case, you two are like me, descendants of the five alchemists. The yellow and green ones, to be precise. So these medals go to you two. However, since Cazali and Uva didn't specify which alchemists you're each descendants of, there is only one way to know which of you is which." Sora placed the medals on the desk. "Touch them. If you choose the right medal, nothing will happen."

"And if we choose wrong?" Katherine asked.

"No idea. Probably get shocked or something. Either way, we won't know unless we try. Touch them."

The two of them decided to give it a go, each reaching for a medal, and…

* * *

which one will they choose? will they choose the right ones? what will happen if they don't? find out next time!


	4. Two New Rangers

hope you guys like this. and AKA99, how about showing a little courtasy for the other readers and don't spoil anything? yes, there will be an evil purple ranger and one for the Burakawani combo, but I wanted to keep that a secret until it came up. thanks a lot. anyway, here's the fourth chapter.

* * *

Kat touched the yellow medal while Stan touched the green one. Once they did, they saw the medals glow brightly before dying down.

"Girl, what is your name?" Sora asked the blond.

"Katherine Gato."

"And your name?"

"Stan Neo Sectal."

"Well, welcome to our organization!" Christopher said. "Happy birthday to the new team, Power Rangers O's!"

Katherine and Stan looked at Sora with perplexed looks.

"This is normal behavior for him. He's always quite ecstatic. Anyway, let me show you two around."

The two newbies followed him all over the building, showing them the mess hall, rooms, how to work certain features, and even how they use the cell medals to work their weapons and vehicles.

They eventually came to a room in a basement. He knocked on the door.

"I am busy right now!" a voice said.

"Dr. Oliver (AN: not who you think it is), it's me. I've come with two more descendants of the alchemists."

Moments later, the door opened, and on the other side was a creepy guy with glasses and a trench suit. He had short black hair and had a weird doll sitting on his arm.

"Greetings. I am Dr. Paul E. Oliver, lead scientist of this organization. Come in so I can give you your medal morphers."

They followed the man inside, and saw tons of technical stuff. Stan saw a soda can, and picked it up. He saw it had a picture of a grasshopper on it.

"Eh, whatever. I'm feeling parched."

He pulled the seal open, but he jumped as it started to change in a little grasshopper robot.

"Stan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do not touch anything. I am currently working on candriods that can use the power of the core medals and fight bigger Yummies."

"Yeah. The other day, I was fighting one of Uva's Yummies when it suddenly grew even larger. I was able to stop it, but ended up using 5% of the medals we've gathered."

"What are these Yummies?"

"They're creatures created from human desire with the push from the Greeed. They take their host's desires and go out of control. Each type of Yummy starts off as a mummy-looking creature, and once it's built up enough medals, it transforms. There are five types of Yummies, birds, cats, insects, marine animals, and big mammals. Uva's start off as a humanoid White Yummy until it molts, Kazari's also start off as White Yummies but his are parasitic to the host, Mezool's begin as a roe-like substance and are capable of multiplying, Gamel's are born directly from himself with a Cell Medal, and Ankh's start as a giant bird's egg hatching into a White Yummy before maturing."

"That's correct. And it appears that if the host's desires are strong enough, it causes them to grow exponentially. Now, here are your morphers."

The doctor gave Katherine and Stan their morphers, and they admired them. Suddenly, an alarm sounded out of nowhere.

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! A YUMMY IS ATTACKING THE BUILDING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_"

"Sounds like you two get to fight sooner than expected. Let's go!"

The three teenagers left, and Dr. Oliver turned towards a wall.

"They are gone. You can come out now."

Suddenly, a secret door appeared, and out came five people. One was a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a green leather jacket. Another was a blond guy wearing a yellow jacket and a lion shirt. The third was a guy with black hair wearing a grey t-shirt and eating some candy. The fourth was a woman with black hair wearing blue shorts and a blue tank top. Finally, the fifth one was a man with light brown hair curved at the front and wearing a red jacket.

"Seems like our arrangement might be in jeopardy. I hope we can keep the wool over their eyes for a little longer, at least until he is complete."

Another door opened, revealing an unconscious teenager hooked up to tons of machines. There was only one thing going through his mind.

"Sora, please save me."

* * *

bet y'all are surprised by what Dr. Oliver is hiding. answers will come in good time. so, what kind of Yummy do you think is attacking the base? please give a description on your idea.


	5. Three Desires Against Hunger

here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy.

* * *

The three Rangers ran towards the scene, and were shocked to see it was a human attacking the city, though it didn't look human. It was a chubby guy, and he had patches all over his body.

"One of Kazari's Yummies. Let's do this."

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, we never got a user's manual for these things," Stan said, holding up his left arm.

"Oh, for the love of- just watch me!"

Sora went through his preparations, and said "Power of Desire, Release!" as he slammed his hand down on the top, turning into his hawk warrior form.

The two new recruits did just as Sora did, only Stan put his core medal in the bottom slot and Katherine put hers in the middle slot. Then they slammed down, and once the transformation was complete, they stood side-by-side in green and yellow suits. Stan's had strange green markings on his legs, and his shoulder pads were small. His helmet just had a visor, and nothing extraordinary. On his chest was an image of a grasshopper. Katherine's seemed to focus its special features from her hips to her neck. She had claws folded back, and plain yellow legs. Her helmet also had no special features. On her chest was the Tiger symbol, and a slight bump where her breasts were.

"Desire soaring to the heavens! Red O Ranger!"

"Scratching the surface of desire! Yellow O Ranger!"

"Small desires make it big! Green O Ranger!"

"Multiple desires made into one! Power Rangers O's!"

Explosions could be seen from behind as Sora spread his arms like wings, Katherine got in a crouching position with her arms up and in a slashing position, and Stan standing on one foot.

The Yummy separated from its victim, and turned into a fat cat.

"Well, well, looks like this one is a glutton for punishment," Stan said, earning a groan from Katherine and a confused look from Sora.

"What are you doing?"

"Smack talk. What? You never done this before?"

"I focus on defeating the Yummies. I don't talk smack in the middle of battle. Now, let's take out that Yummy before it can merge back with its host."

The three Rangers charged at the fat cat. Katherine and Stan were having trouble since this was their first fight.

"Katherine, focus on extending your claws! Stan, focus your energy to your feet, and kick him!"

The two newbies did as he said, and cut the cat.

"Alright, then. Time for the Triple Strike!"

The three Rangers jumped in the air, and Sora kicked the cat creature. Then Katherine cut him. Then Stan dropkicked it. The Yummy crackled as it feet the damage, and…

* * *

sorry for cutting it here, but I do stop before the big stuff. you'll see what I mean next chapter


	6. Can-zords are born

here's the final part of the battle between the fat cat and the first three O Rangers

* * *

"I… hunger…" the Yummy said. The Rangers turned in shock. "I… hunger… I haven't had… enough… food!"

The rangers gasped in shocked as the Yummy suddenly grew in size. Then it picked up a car, and started chowing down on it. Thankfully, the rider got out just in time. The monster started to rampage through the city.

"What do we do now?" Katherine asked.

As if hearing her question, Carlos rode up to them, holding a case.

"Carlos-san! Is that…?"

Carlos opened the case, revealing three candroids.

"The new and improved candroids. Just place your core medals in the slot at the bottom, and see what happens."

The rangers nodded in understanding, and each grabbed a candroid of their color. They took out their core medals, and put them in the slots of their candroids. Then they grew and grew until they were the size of two-story houses. The rangers jumped inside, and pressed the buttons, and instantly, the candroids changed into a hawk, tiger and grasshopper (AN: imagine giant versions of the Taka, Tora and Batta candroids).

"The power of the new Can-Zords," Christopher said. "Happy Birthday!"

The rangers got in gear, and charged towards the Yummy.

"Hey, kitty cat!" Stan shouted, causing the Yummy to look at him. "Here's a helping of grasshopper legs!"

Stan hopped up and down on the Yummy. Katherine then used hers to slash the Yummy down. Then Sora used charged at the Yummy, charging tons of power and crashed against it in a blaze of fire. The Yummy was then destroyed.

"Our desire for victory has been fulfilled," Sora said in satisfaction.

-Meanwhile, in a fancy mansion-

"Oh, such a shame he was destroyed," Kazari said. "So, who's next?"

* * *

sorry the battle was short. I've never done a big battle with zords before. you'll see the megazord after I get some details worked out. oh, also, see the relation between the rangers and the medals they each use?


	7. Three Rangers VS Three Greeed

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

"Whoohoo!" Stan shouted. "We rocked that mission!"

"Yeah!" Kat said. "He was all like, 'Oh no they didn't!', and we were all like 'Oh, yes we did!'. It was super awesome!"

"This is the calm before the storm," Sora said as he ran his finger on the medal around his neck. "It was easy enough this time, but we need to be ready for greater opponents. Try fighting Mezool or Gamel's Yummies. There's almost no end to Mezool's, and Gamel's Yummies are all brawn and size. Fighting one of Gamel's Yummies is like trying to stop a freight train with nothing but your bare hands. Actually, I saw one of his Yummies do that once."

The two newbies hissed at that image.

"Well, so what? We'll just sick our Zords on the next Yummy. They are awesome."

"You think they're cool now? Just wait until Dr. Oliver finishes the Synchro Interface Zord."

"The what now?"

"You know how your medals each increase the potential in one part of your body? Well, there are three for every color that can make up a combo. The Hawk/Tiger/Grasshopper combo was the most utilized one. The Synchro Interface Zord will allow us to combine our Zords to form a Megazord."

"Whoa," Katherine and Stan said in awe at the image of their Zords combining.

"Still, we shouldn't underestimate the Greeed. Their next attack could come tomorrow or the day after that or-." Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and there were flashing red lights. "-Or right now."

"ALERT! ALERT! WE ARE EXPERIENCING A LEVEL CRIMSON EMERGENCY!"

"Level Crimson? That's a Greeed alert! Come on!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stan said. "Shouldn't we leave this for someone else?"

"We're the only O Rangers, and therefore the only ones who can take on the Greeed. Besides, we might get more core medals to use against them."

"Sounds good to me," Katherine said. "After all, I wanna really let the cat out of the bag."

The rangers ran off outside of the building. As they ran outside, Sora looked down, and saw something that made him gasp, a red bird feather.

"This feather… it belongs to…"

Sora kicked it into high gear, leaving the other two rangers perplexed. They followed, and saw Sora looking up. They looked up, and saw a red birdman.

"Ankh… finally, I can do what I've wanted to do for five years… get my revenge!"

Sora's medals forced him to transform and he charged at the Greeed.

"I'll get my medal before that happens!" Ankh shouted as he flew down.

"Pretty girl," a deep voice said behind Katherine and Stan. They turned, and saw a gray man with a rhino horn and elephant trunk next to someone with a head like a shark's body and wearing a cape.

"I must admit, the green alchemist's descendant is quite good looking too," the woman said. "Such a shame we have to destroy them."

"Stan, do you think those two are…?"

"More Greeed? Yes, I do."

"I'll take bug man."

"And I'll take the kitty, showing her that the food chain can be reversed."

The rangers morphed, and they split up, completely unaware they were doing just what the Greeed wanted.

* * *

Katherine VS Mezool, Stan VS Gamel, and Sora VS Ankh. who will win? what is the Greeeds' plan? find out next time!

* * *

and to AKA99, don't guess. there's a chance you'll spoil it again. just comment on what you think of the chapter.


	8. Five on Three! Greeed VS Rangers!

here's the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

"Looks like it's time to make our move, Uva," Cazali told the insect Greeed.

"Indeed. I'll help Gamel, you held Mezool. What about Ankh?"

"I think he's fine. After all, look at them."

They looked at their avian companion's battle, and were surprised to see how hard Ankh was fighting Sora. He was on fire, literally, as was his foe.

"I suppose you're right. Let's just get this over with."

The two Greeed each joined their comrades.

Sora kept on slashing Ankh with his sword, making the birdman dodge them, but something confused the red ranger about Ankh. He was staying on the ground.

"What's wrong, Ankh? Too chicken to try flying away?"

"Ooh, nice one, Sora!" Stan said as he kept on dodging Gamel and Uva.

"Yeah, way to smack talk!" Katherine said as she dodged Mezool and Cazali.

"Oh, yes," Ankh said. "That was quite funny. I'm merely keeping things even. It wouldn't be very sporting to fly when you can't."

"Well, I know how to fix that." The eyes on Sora's helmet glowed before he jammed his hands into Ankh, pulling out a medal. This one had a carving that resembled a peacock. "With this."

Sora took out the middle cell medal, and inserted the peacock medal in there. Then, he slammed down on it, and the middle of his suit changed. Wing-like shoulder pads formed, and his watch changed into a disc spinner with a phoenix image on it. He then sprouted a tail like a peacock, and shot feathers at the Greeed. He sprouted his wings, and shot fireballs in reply. Some of those fireballs strayed, and hit the Greeed, and nearly hit the other rangers. They saw medals fall out of the Greeed, and quickly grabbed them. Before they could analyze their bounties, another alarm sounded.

"ALERT! A BIRD YUMMY ATTACKING CIVILIANS!"

"Seems like my Yummies are finally growing," Mezool said.

"Everyone, time to retreat before Ankh causes us to lose the rest of our medals," Cazali said.

"Okay," Gamel said.

"Oi, Ankh, let's go before you make us lose our medals!" Uva shouted to the avian Greeed.

Ankh growled in frustration, but started flying away. However, Sora wasn't about to let him go.

"No, you don't! You're not leaving until you tell me where you took my brother!"

"He's much closer than you think, as have we been. Now, farewell!"

Ankh gave a really hard flap, forcing Sora to the ground, and forcing him to change back. Katherine and Stan rushed to his side, and as they looked around, the Greeed were gone.

"Dammit! They got away!"

"Sora, there's a bird Yummy attacking civilians!" Katherine said.

"One of Ankh's Yummies? So this was a distraction for the Yummy to build up! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I let my desire for revenge blind me, and now other people are paying for it."

"Revenge?" Stan asked. "What do you mean, 'revenge'?"

"It's… not something I like to talk about. Let's just go."

Katherine and Stan followed him, knowing they needed to ask soon about what was going on with their leader.

* * *

nice, huh? next chapter will be coming soon. after a chapter for another story or two of mine.


	9. Rangers Plucking the Crow's Feathers

here's the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

The Rangers ran to the location, and saw a crow Yummy attacking the city.

"Perfect chance to try out our new medals!" Katherine said.

"Show me which ones you got," Sora said.

The two of them showed him, and he saw they got the gorilla, orca, cheetah and beetle.

"The only ones you can use are the cheetah and beetle ones. The cheetah is a leg medal. It'll give you a huge burst of speed. The beetle medal is for the head. It'll let you shoot lightning."

"Wow," Stan said. "You know your stuff."

"It helps to study the history of the medals. You shouldn't use them so soon, though. You need to practice and study them."

"You didn't practice with the peacock medal."

"That's because I studied it, and knew its capabilities. You guys don't know them as well as I do."

"Whatever. We're using them."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The rangers each put two core medals in, and shouted in unison "Powers of Desire, Release!"

Stan's head changed and had horns like a stag beetle. The top portion of his chest plate also changed to a beetle design. Katherine's legs changed to include yellow markings and spots. As they ran toward the monster, Katherine ran much faster than the boys. Unfortunately, her fast feet caused her to overshoot it, and crash into a trashcan, covering her in trash.

"Time to give you a shock, birdie!" Stan said, shooting lightning. Unfortunately, the shot missed, and he was blown back by his own attack. The Yummy started to fly away, but Sora spread his wings, and slammed it down.

"Do I need to bother saying 'I told you so'?"

"Shut up," the new members said in unison.

They took out their new medals, and so did Sora. They then performed the same combo attack as they did on the fat cat. Before it was destroyed, the Yummy grew colossal. The rangers summoned their Zords, but were quickly pushed 'em back.

"Dr. Oliver, is the Interface Zord ready yet?"

"_Yes. I am teleporting now, and inserting three cell medals._"

Once the Doctor did so, a can with a three small icons, one of human legs, one of a body, and one of a head. It then changed into a robotic skeleton form. The Grasshopper Zord bended at the spine, with the head moving to the bend of the body. Then it opened up its legs before attaching to the Interface Zord's head. The Tiger Zord folded up, and opened up before attaching to the body. The Hawk Zord flew over the Zord, and folded its wings in, bending its head down, and forming a face (AN: think of the face of the Taka head on the Tatoba combo).

"O Megazord, Hawk Tiger Grasshopper Combo, Ready!"

The Yummy charged at them, but the rangers pulled out a giant sword, and using the Hawk eyes, cut the Yummy right where it would immediantely be defeated. It exploded, and the rangers got out.

-Back at Medals of Desire-

"Wonderful job, Rangers!" Christopher said.

"Well, we gotta go," Katherine said.

"Yeah, we got school tomorrow," Stan said.

So they left, but Christopher had an idea.

-The next day at a high school-

"Man, how awesome was yesterday?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I know," Stan said. "Imagine if this turned into one of those situations where the unstable third person ends up going to the other two people's school."

"And imagine if that third person had heard you," another voice said.

The two friends turned around, and saw Sora standing at a locker wearing a red shirt with a hawk on it, and a black jacket.

"Yeah, Chris thought it would be good to have me go to school. Anyway, let's go. I don't like to be late."

So they went off, eager to bond at school.

* * *

sorry the Megazord battle was short. didn't know what to do there. anyway, next chapter will feature the introduction of another descendant of an alchemist.


	10. When Three Become Four

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it. anyway, another descendent of the alchemists comes in here. title is a hint.

* * *

Sora was having a regular school day, and wondered why the Greeed haven't made a move for a whole week. He was anxious, having never gone this long without fighting someone. Medals of Desire told him to not fight any students.

As he opened his locker to put his schoolbooks away, he accidentally hit someone with his locker door.

"Oh, sorry about that," Sora said. "I wasn't looking. Are you alright?"

He saw the person wearing a sports jacket, which meant he must've been on a team. He was really pissed.

"I am, but you won't be, punk!"

The student kicked Sora hard in the gut, causing him to fall over.

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He noticed the hawk medal on the floor, and picked it up.

"Hey that's mine!"

"What's it worth?"

"It has sentimental value, not monetary value."

"Then it's practically worthless!"

"Hey, hold it!" a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a tall African wearing blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. He approached the jock, and pulled the medal out of his hand. "If it has sentimental value, then you shouldn't take it and just say it's worthless."

The jock was mad, and left in a huff. The tall black guy walked over to Sora and helped him up.

"I believe this is yours."

"Thanks." Sora put his medal around his neck, and held out his hand. "Name's Sora Makka."

"Ryan Onoka. So, Japanese, huh?"

"Half-Japanese. My father was Japanese while my mom was from America."

"Ah, cool. So, who gave you that?"

"That's private."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. Anyway, I should get going. Got somewhere I have to be."

"Same here. See ya."

As the two walked out, Sora met up with Katherine and Stan to go to training.

-Meanwhile, with Ryan-

"Hmm, nice guy. Don't know why people give him a hard time."

While he was walking, he was knocked down.

"Hey, what's the big i-?"

He saw Gamel standing before him.

"Who or what are you?"

"I'm Gamel, and I'm going to take you before the Rangers find you, and you join them!"

Ryan didn't know what he was talking about, considering he mentioned the Rangers, he must be important. Before he could think about it, Gamel got shot at. Ryan turned, and saw the Rangers charging at the creature.

"Oh, I'll remember this!"

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked Ryan.

"I am now, thanks to you."

"Ryan?" Sora asked.

"How do you know my name?"

Sora de-morphed, and Ryan gasped in shock.

"You're a Ranger?"

"Yes, and judging from how Gamel wanted to take you down, it looks like you might be one too."

"Huh?"

-Later at Medals of Desire-

"I'm a descendent of an alchemist from 800 years ago?"

"Yeah. Since you were attacked by Gamel, there's a good chance you're the silver alchemist's descendent."

"Awesome! I'm gonna be a Power Ranger!"

They arrived at their destination, the lab of Dr. Oliver. After the usual knock and rant, he opened the door, handing Ryan a morpher.

"ALERT, ALERT! A BULL YUMMY IS ATTACKING THE CITY!"

"Looks like you get your first assignment on the first day on the job," Sora said.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

The Rangers left him alone to deal with the Yummy. Once they were gone, Dr. Oliver pressed some buttons, revealing the five mysterious people.

"That was a bit too close for comfort," the girl said.

"You better be close to getting that boy on our side," the man in the green jacket said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of hearing him say 'My brother will take you guys out, and save me!'. Seriously, how can anyone hold out for five years?" the man in the red jacket said.

"It's taking longer than expected, but shouldn't be too much longer," Dr. Oliver said, opening another doorway. It showed a man clad in a T-rex shirt and a dark purple jacket.

"My little brother will find me! I can promise you that! Besides, I don't understand why you even need me! Like you said, my stepfather was a descendent, so I'm not one."

"Who said just because your birth father wasn't that you're not?"

"What? What are you talking about? Last I checked, there are only five sets of cores, and since fish girl there hasn't cut my head off, that means I'm not the blue's descendent."

"The king may have had five, but don't think those five were the only alchemists. Now, be a good boy, and submit!"

Dr. Oliver threw a switch, and shocked the boy again. He held on strongly, wanting to hold on for his brother.

"Sora, I know you'll save me, and I'll hold on as long as I can."

"Unfortunately, you won't be lasting that long. We _will_ break you before that happens."

The shocks intensified even worse until he passed out.

* * *

the bonds of brothers is such a beautiful and powerful thing, isn't it? bet y'all are wondering what's gonna happen, huh? well, not gonna tell ya, but I will tell you this. I will be making the Ptera and Tricera medals, making Tricera a head medal and the Ptera medal a body medal. It doesn't make any sense for wings to be a head medal. who's with me?


	11. Rangers VS Bull Yummy

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

The rangers arrived on the scene already suited up with one medal each. Ryan's arms were bulky with a detachable piece on each arm to shoot at the enemy. His helmet was a plain silver one.

"Desire soaring to the heavens! Red O Ranger!" Sora shouted.

"Scratching the surface of desire! Yellow O Ranger!" Katherine said.

"Small desires make it big! Green O Ranger!" Stan said.

"Desires as strong as steel! Silver O Ranger!" Ryan said, banging his hands against his chest like a gorilla.

"Multiple desires made into one! Power Rangers O's!"

The bull Yummy ran towards them, but with their new powerhouse, they were able to stop him and launch consecutive attacks. However, its skin was thick, and they were blown back.

"If only we had the lion medal," Sora said. "Gamel, Mezool and their Yummies are weak against intense light."

"Lion medal?" Stan asked.

"The last medal Kat needs to use a full combo. Well, looks like we'll have to improvise. Kat, use the cheetah medal and run in circles."

Kat was confused, but caught on to what he was saying. She took out the bottom cell medal, and inserted the cheetah medal, causing her legs to change. Then she ran around the bull Yummy, which made it grab its head in pain.

"He's vulnerable! Stan, Ryan, now!"

Stan quickly got underneath the Yummy, and kicked him into the air. Then Sora ran towards Stan, and jumped when Stan propelled him up above the Yummy. Then Sora did a drop kick on him, and Ryan finished him off by shooting the detachable parts of his armor like missiles. The rangers saw an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, they saw the Yummy was…

* * *

as you can see, I changed Katherine's pre-battle intro. gonna save that one for when she gets her full combo. speaking of full combos, there will not be any until after the blue descendent is introduced, and the order of them will be slightly different


	12. defeats and arrivals

here's the next chapter. sorry it's short, but I can't think of much else. got two finals on monday, and I wanted to get this out of the way. hope you like it anyway

* * *

The rangers sighed as they saw the Yummy was destroyed.

"Aw, man, I was hoping to fight it!" Stan whined.

"That kind of Yummy burns through medals like a pig at an all-you-can-eat buffet. In order to grow gigantic, they need to amass a huge amount of medals. Besides, the last battle took a strain on the Interface Zord. Dr. Oliver's adjusting it now to go with the rest of the Zords without the possibility of exploding."

"Fair enough. Well, I gotta get home. Dinner's at 5:00, and you do not wanna make my mom wait."

"See you tomorrow, and don't forget to report to training after school," Sora said as he de-morphed.

"See ya," the others said as they de-morphed and went their separate ways.

-At a local airport-

A Japanese girl with long black hair stepped off the plane wearing a blue Sailor Mercury shirt and white shorts.

"Ah, America! Hmm, wonder if I'll run into him, like that dream showed me."

She skipped out of the airport with her family, unaware that someone was watching from the shadows.

"Finally found you."

* * *

so, another new character. any idea who this girl is?


	13. reunion of childhood friends

here's the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

"Aw man, I'm going to be late!" a girl said (AN: it's the Japanese girl from the last chapter). Today was her first day of school in America, and she was incredibly nervous. As she turned a corner, he ran into Katherine. "Oh, my goodness. Gomen nasai!"

"Um, excuse me?" Katherine asked. "I didn't catch that last part."

"It means 'I'm very sorry'. It's Japanese."

"Oh. I actually know someone who's half Japanese. He goes to my school. Where are you off to?"

"I'm off to school. I'm starting at Tatoba High."

"Oh, I'm actually on my way there myself. Let's walk together."

The two girls started walking to school together, unaware that following them was a black-haired woman.

"Grr, she's with the yellow ranger. Gonna have to wait until later before I can get her."

-At Tatoba High school-

"Here we are. Oh, and 30 minutes early. I'll show you to the office so you can get your schedule."

"Arigato."

"I don't speak Japanese, but does that mean 'thank you'?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Only been in America a couple days."

The two of them went to get her schedule. Once she got it, she handed it to Katherine to see what classes she had.

"Wow, awesome. We have most of our classes together, including homeroom."

"Great. Let's go."

-In class-

"Hello, everyone," the teacher said as the class quieted down, as if the guys could blame themselves. The teacher was a 25-year-old single woman with long red hair and green eyes. Though she could be a little hot under the collar. "Today, we have a new student joining us. She moved here from Japan just 2 days ago. So please make her feel welcome. Tell the class your name."

"I'm Mizuhime Same. Pleased to meet you."

This immediantely got Sora's attention as his head shot up.

"Wait, is your middle name 'Zaba'?" Sora asked.

"How'd you know that?"

"Does the name 'Sora Ho-oh Makka' ring any bells?"

She looked at him, and gasped in realization.

"Sora-kun, is that you?"

"In the flesh, Mizuhime-chan."

"Wait a minute," Katherine said. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. She's an old friend from when I lived in Japan. Why didn't you write, telling me you were coming?"

"I would've, but I didn't have your address. How you been?"

"As much as I enjoy seeing old friends reunited, I have a class to teach, so could you please take your seat?"

"Sorry," the two of them said nervously as Mizuhana sat down next to Sora, a barely noticeable blush on their faces.

-After school-

"So, your mom and stepdad got killed, but their murderer fled, and he dropped that medal on the ground?"

"Yeah, but not before kidnapping my step-brother."

"I'm sorry, Sora-kun."

"It's alright, Mizuhime-chan. You weren't there."

So the two of them went to the nearby Pizza Hut, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

before you say anything, Mizuhime's last name is pronounced "Sa Mā", like kisame. also, yes, Sora's middle name has a small Pokémon reference. "Ho-oh" means "Fire King". anyway, as you can probably tell from their blushes, there are sparks between them. any guesses on who is following the two of them?


	14. The Team is Complete Right?

here's the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

"Two, please," Sora told the waitress.

The waitress showed Sora and his childhood friend Mizuhime to their table. After ordering some drinks and a pizza, they started talking about what they've been up to since they last saw each other.

"So, still thinking of trying for the Olympics?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Mizuhime said. "I'm a great swimmer, after all."

"That you are. I can't count how many times you saved me from drowning when we were kids."

"What about you? Still thinking of being a pilot one day?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Ever since my mom and stepdad got killed, I haven't been thinking of flying much."

"I understand. So, where are you living?"

"Well, the guy who drove off my parents' murderer works for this company, and they offered me a place to stay. After a couple years, I started working for them. They pay well, and at the current rate, I should be able to afford my own place within a month."

Before they could continue their conversation, Sora felt a familiar sensation. And it was coming from…

"Mizuhime, get down!" Sora shouted, tackling her to the floor just when the wall came down. As the dust cleared, Sora saw the familiar form of Mezool. "Mezool? What are you doing here?"

"I have come for that girl," the Greeed said. "Now stand aside, boy."

"What? You mean…?"

"Yes."

"Even if that's not the case, if you want Mizuhime, you're gonna have to go through me."

"Fine by me."

Sora put his Hawk medal in the morpher and morphed. Mizuhime gasped in shock at what she just saw.

"Sora's a… Power Ranger?"

It was just so incredible. Her childhood friend and the man she loved was a Power Ranger.

Sora slashed Mezool with his sword, causing her to lose another medal. Sora grabbed it, and Mezool fled. Just then, the other Rangers arrived on the scene.

"Where's Mezool?" Ryan asked.

"Gone, but on the bright side, the descendent of the blue alchemist has been found," Sora said as he powered down.

"Really?" Stan asked. "Who?"

Sora pointed to Mizuhime, and Katherine sighed.

"Seriously? Your childhood friend is the blue's descendent?"

"Apparently. Trust me, I like it even less than you do."

"Um, what exactly are you guys talking about?" Mizuhime asked.

Sora sighed.

"Let's walk and talk."

So Mizuhime went with them, wondering what was going on.

-At Medals of Desire-

"So, these Greeed things are after the descendants of five alchemists who created these core medals, because they can use the power to destroy them?"

"Exactly, and since Mezool went after you, that means you're the Blue Alchemist's descendant, and therefore can use the blue medals, which hold the power of marine animals."

"Awesome. I'm gonna be a Power Ranger."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get. I've got a bad feeling. Like… something's coming. Something… big. Something… that will be near impossible to beat."

The other Rangers looked at each other with looks that said 'Oh, man.'

* * *

so, not bad, huh? nice career plans for the childhood friends huh? bet y'all are wondering what that something is, huh? well, you'll find out real soon. within the next couple chapters.


	15. secrets revealed

here's the next chapter, and this will be the moment many of us have been waiting for. FYI, I replaced the Eel medal with a crab one. it works better for when Mizuhime's arms zord connects. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, since all five rangers have been gathered, it's time you guys learn more about your medals," Carlos said to the teens before him. Stan raised his hand, and pointed to him.

"Why isn't Sora here? Shouldn't we all be learning this?"

"He's been at this for five years. He knows this inside and out. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew how far I was even while training down in the VR room."

"What kind of training does he do there?" Ryan asked. "We're still struggling with level 1."

"He was already at level 76 last time I was watching, but he's probably 10 past that. You'd be surprised by the amount of motivation his desire brings."

"What exactly is his desire?" Katherine asked.

-In the training room-

"Out of my way!" Sora shouted at the holographic enemy.

Sora was in a simulation against Ankh, and he just destroyed the last Pseudo Yummy, and charged at the holographic Greeed. However, this caused a buzzer to sound, and the area to turn into a white room.

"Sora, you've got to calm down," one of the employees said on the intercom. "If you let your anger get the best of you, you'll never beat Ankh."

"I need to destroy him, and-!" Sora started, but Chris's face appeared on the monitor.

"Sora, meet me in the mess hall for a chat," he said.

Sora sighed, and went to the mess hall.

-in the classroom-

"Alright, today, we're gonna learn about the full combos. As you know, each medal gives you amazing powers. However, using three of the same type of medal allows you to unlock greater powers. For example, using the beetle medal, praying mantis medal, and grasshopper medals, you can create an army from one man. What that means is you can duplicate yourself into 100 copies in mere moments. Combining the lion medal, tiger medal and cheetah medal allow you to release intense heat. Combining the rhino, gorilla and elephant medals allow you to manipulate gravity. Finally, combining the shark, crab and octopus medals let you turn into a liquid state."

"What about Sora-kun's?"

"He knows his combo. You don't really need to know. Besides, I'm sure you'll see his combo very soon."

-in the mess hall-

"Sora, you're even farther away from being able to use your full combo," Chris said as he ate his lobster.

"Look, I just wanna fulfill my desire," Sora said as he took another bite out of his pizza. "I thought you were all for that."

"Normally, I am, but your desire is not pure. As long as that is the case, I am keeping this."

Chris pulled out a red medal that had an engraving of a condor on it. Sora scoffed, ticked that Chris wouldn't give him the last medal he needed.

"So what? I'm just supposed to give up revenge for my family? Ankh killed my mom and stepdad, and kidnapped my brother! You expect me to just take this sitting down?"

"No, but if you want the medal, you need to find a purer desire. No sooner than that."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go see if the other rangers need some-."

Sora sensed a familiar feeling. He quietly counted down from five, and…

"ALERT! ALERT! GREEED ATTACK IN PROGRESS!"

"Right on cue. Feels like all six of them. Wait, six? There are only five sets of medals."

He looked toward Chris, and noticed the solemn look in his eyes.

"Could it be him?"

"You know something about this sixth Greeed I'm sensing, don't you?"

"It's a long story, and we don't have time right now."

"Alright, but as soon as we get back, you've got some explaining to do."

Chris sighed, dreading what the rangers were about to face. Normally he'd be eccentric, but not now. Not after finding out what Sora sensed.

-At the location-

The rangers appeared on the scene, and saw the Greeed attacking the city. Though there was a third one on the scene, and he looked like a mix between a dinosaur and a man.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the dinosaur man.

"That is unimportant," he said in a suspiciously familiar voice. "What is important is that you five are about to meet your match."

"I don't think so. Let's give 'em our introduction."

"Right!" the other four rangers said.

"Desire soaring to the heavens! Red O Ranger!"

"Scratching the surface of desire! Yellow O Ranger!"

"Small desires made big! Green O Ranger!"

"Desire as strong as steel! Silver O Ranger!"

The top part on Ryan's suit had a horn on the helmet, like a rhino.

"Desires as pure as water! Blue O Ranger!" Mizuhime said, the middle part of her suit looking like a crab's shell and crab claws on her arms similar to Katherine's claws. Her legs also had small circles like on an octopus's tentacles.

"Multiple desires made one! Power Rangers O's!"

"You can't beat us!"

"Boy, you are terribly short-sighted."

"What are you taking about?"

"You're about to find out."

The dinosaur man snapped his fingers, and the rangers saw ice on the ground.

"What the-?" Sora started to ask, only to be met with a shocking sight.

There stood a ranger like them, only his suit was violet. The legs were white with a purple line down the middle of them. There were two flaps that looked like they could be combined into a tail. The middle part had wings on the back that were retracted and small fins on the gloves that were more like wings. The helmet had a triceratops design, two horns pointed forward and one going right between his eyes. There was also a shield-like piece on the back of his helmet.

"A sixth ranger?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"But… how?" Stan asked.

"I thought Sora said there were only five," Ryan said.

"Sora-kun would never lie," Mizuhime said.

"I never realized there was someone else who could use the cores," Sora said.

"Oh, there is, boy," Ankh said. "And this isn't just anyone. You two have more in common than you think."

Sora was confused by the avian Greeed's words until it hit him.

"Wait a minute. That's…"

"Yes, boy, it is."

Ankh laughed, and Sora clenched his fists.

"Ankh, you…bastard!"

Sora charged at the Greeed, rage filling his very heart and mind.

"How dare you do that to Rex? How dare you do that to my brother?!"

"Brother?!" the other four rangers asked in shock.

* * *

ooh, nice, huh? the ending made me cry a bit. anyway, let me know what you think.


	16. a brutal defeat and devastating loss

here's the next chapter. this one is quite sad.

* * *

The rangers looked in shock as Sora attacked Ankh. What did he mean 'brother'? They put that matter aside for later, and focused on the battle now. They charged at the new Ranger, who summoned an ax with a tyrannosaurus head.

"Dino Ax Cannon!" he said, spinning around, hitting all the rangers at once, and forcing them into their human forms.

The Violet Ranger then turned to Sora and Ankh, and with astonishing speed, dashed towards them.

Sora was so focused on Ankh, he forgot to watch his back. When he turned around, it was already too late. The Violet Ranger slashed Sora down the center, deeper than the other rangers. When he turned back to normal, the rangers saw he was bleeding.

"Rex… why?" Sora asked as he passed out on the ground. The other rangers looked in shock, and screamed his name as he collapsed.

"We're done here," the dinosaur Greeed said. "Let's go."

The Greeed and Violet Ranger left, and the other rangers rushed to their fallen leader. An ambulance came, and inside it was Chris and a few doctors. They rushed Sora into the ambulance and drove him back to Medals of Desire.

-A few hours later-

Sora was hooked up to a breather and tons of monitors.

"Sora-kun will be okay, right?" Mizuhime asked, begging to kami that he would be.

"His cut is already healed, and we're working on his internal injuries," a doctor said. "While his physical wounds can be fixed, I can't say the same thing about his mental state. The shock that he had when he heard Ankh's claim has put a serious strain on his mind. There's no telling how he'll be mentally when he wakes up."

"Well, what do we do?" Stan asked. "We need a leader, and none of us know enough about this stuff to lead the team."

"Let's go see Chris," Katherine suggested. "We need to know about those purple medals, and he may know the answer."

"We also need a new leader until Sora can get back up on his feet," Ryan said.

Stan, Katherine and Ryan walked away, but Mizuhime stayed for a few moments, whispering four words.

"Get well soon, Sora-kun," she whispered before following her friends.

-in the president's office-

"Hello, rangers," Chris said. "I suppose you're here about that sixth ranger, and why you haven't been told of the purple medals."

Mizuhime started ranting in Japanese, and while no one understood a word she was saying, they figured she must be saying something along the lines of 'Of course we are, damn it!'

"Well, it's a long story. You're gonna wanna sit down for this."

So, the rangers got on the couch, and Chris started explaining.

* * *

sorry to cut it here. need to get all the details worked out. also, if you're wondering who will be leading the rangers till Sora's back in action, it'll be the Birth Ranger. need ideas for his physical appearence when in human form though. I would do Carlos, but I need someone else. Carlos can be the new Birth Ranger later on, like how Gotou was the second Kamen Rider Birth.


	17. backstory of the purple medals and Sora

here's the chapter. a little look into the story of the purple medals is told. also how Sora ended up in America and with a new father.

* * *

"So, you all know the story of how the king had his alchemists create the Core Medals?" Chris asked, earning nods from everyone. "Well, there's another part to the story. He actually had seven alchemists, but two of them were banished, an orange and purple alchemists. The orange one was banished for trying to overthrow the king. The purple one was banished because his medals had the power to destroy the other cores. The second one I've just told you is the ancestor of the Ranger you all faced today."

"And Sora thinks it's his brother," Katherine said. "How would he even know that?"

"I think I can explain that," Mizuhime said, causing everyone to look at her. "It was about seven years ago. Sora-kun was still living in Japan. His father had started abusing and hurting Sora-kun and his mother. They ran away here to America. The night before that was the last time I saw or spoke to him before coming here myself. According to Sora, they met a paleontologist named Saul Russell and his son Rex. Emily-chan immediantely fell in love with Saul, and got married four months later."

"Hold up," Stan asked. "Emily?"

"Sora-kun's mother. Can I please finish?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Sora-kun and Rex hit it off the moment they met. Rex is only a couple months older than Sora-kun. A couple years later, someone came in, and killed Emily-chan and Saul, and kidnapped Rex. Sora-kun said the guy dropped a medal, the same one he wears around his neck."

"Wait a minute," Ryan said. "He uses the red medals, and they belong to Ankh, which means…"

Mizuhime nodded before finishing Ryan's sentence.

"…Ankh is the one who took Sora-kun's family from him."

"That explains why Sora's so obsessed with Ankh," Katherine said in realization. "He killed his parents and kidnapped his brother."

"Whoa," Stan said. "I never realized he went through that. His parents were killed… trying to protect him."

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever the case, we need to take down the Greeed. So, who will lead us?"

"That would be me, kids," a new voice said as the door opened up.

"Rangers, meet your temporary leader, Gene Isis, also known as the Birth Ranger."

There stood a man with black hair, a patch of it covering where his left eye would be, leaving his brown right eye for all to see. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Hello, Power Rangers O's. I look forward to working with you."

"ALERT! ALERT! ATTACK BY UVA AND THE VIOLET RANGER!"

"They're not wasting any time," Ryan said.

"Yeah, not even two hours, and they're back on the attack," Katherine said. "How can we compete with them, especially since they have a ranger with a full combo?"

"Mmm," Mizuhime put on a thinking face. "The Greeed that's attacking is Uva, right? His cores are green, and colors do we have here?"

"Of course!" Stan said. "If we get the mantis medal, I can use a full combo!"

"We've gotta go, kids," Gene said.

The rangers followed their temporary leader, one thought going through their minds.

Sora, wake up soon. We need you.

* * *

hey, guys. bet you think next chapter will have the Gatakiriba combo. well, maybe it will, maybe it won't. you'll have to wait and see. also, it'll be a while before Sora wakes up, and when he does, he'll have learned an incredible secret about himself. it's taking all my self-restrait to keep from telling you.


	18. Stan bugs out

edited it to include a morphing sequence.

* * *

The Rangers arrived on the scene, their temporary leader standing in the middle (AN: imagine Kamen Rider Birth with a watch on his left wrist). They saw Uva and the Violet Ranger wrecking the city.

"Hey!" Stan said, getting their attention.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Power Rangers No," Uva said.

"We're not the Power Rangers No," Gene said.

"And who are you?"

"Common desires are powerful too! I am the Birth Ranger!"

The other rangers did their intros, and after the group introduction, the battle began. The rangers had a really hard time getting to Uva so they could snag another core. Partly due to the constant interference from the violet ranger, but also because they were fighting with some dude they just met who was older than them. It didn't help that this guy had no idea how to lead a team. Within five minutes, the rangers were on the ground.

"My, how the mighty have fallen. Without the Red Ranger, you're nothing. You couldn't defeat a Yummy in its nurtured state."

The two foes started to walk away, but a bolt of green lightning stopped them. They turned and saw Stan getting on his left knee.

"I'm not gonna let you two just walk away, not after learning what Sora went through. I owe him. More importantly, I know how he feels. My parents died three and a half years ago because some elephant-man thing rammed into my dad's car, right on my parents. Then, a boy looking around my age that day showed up, and changed into a red superhero. When you and Kazari attacked me and Kat, I saw the same guy save me the second time. If Sora was here right now, he'd tell us to not give up, and I don't intend to let him have gone down for nothing!"

Stan shot out some lightning, so powerful, it made the Violet Ranger stagger and Uva to lose one of his medals. Stan ran to grab the medal, and placed it in his morpher.

"Powers of Desire, Full Burst!"

Stan slammed down on his morpher, and morphed into his full combo. The Three Medals got bigger before changing into an energy based representation of a grasshopper, mantis and stag beetle. Then the energy grasshopper hopped around Stan's legs, forming the grasshopper legs. The mantis wrapped around his torso until it snapped on like armor. Then the beetle jumped up, and formed the helmet as it attached itself to his face like when a bug flys on your face.

"Desire amplified to infinity! Green O3 Ranger!"

Stan used his new duplication power, and ganged up on them. They were soon overwhelmed by Stan, and retreated. Once they were gone, Stan changed back and collapsed on his hands and knees, looking exhausted.

"Stan, are you okay?" Kat asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That combo sure takes a lot out of you. I'm gonna need some training so I don't get worn out as easily."

Everyone laughed at that, and Gene carried him to the agency on his back.

-Meanwhile at Medals of Desire-

"Sir, is something wrong?" Carlos asked Chris.

"The Driver was glowing earlier," Chris said.

"You mean the one that belonged to the king?"

"Yes. Which means his descendent is somewhere close by. Have the Rangers look into any new people in town."

"I understand, sir. I'll inform the rangers of this."

So Carlos left, leaving Chris to his thoughts. Where was this person? Would he or she be on their side? Was the person already in the building? And most importantly, who is it?


	19. Chapter 19

here's the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

"I'm home, mom!" Kat said as she entered her home.

"She's working late again, Kat," her twin sister, Kimberly, said as she watched TV. So, have another exciting day of saving the city?"

"Well, Stan unlocked his full combo."

"Is that good?"

"It's epic. It's where you have three of a kind, and you get new powers. Seems to be draining on the body though. However, we had more negatives than positives today."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's another Ranger, but he's under the bad guys' control. Not only that, but it seems like the guy under the helmet is Sora's stepbrother."

"His stepbrother?"

"I'll explain it over dinner. Anyway, Sora's in a coma, and so we've got some old dude for our substitute leader."

"Well, that sucks. I'll fix us a pizza and you can tell me that story regarding Sora and his stepbrother."

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a bath. I'm sweating like a pig."

Her sister nodded, and Kat went upstairs to bathe.

-at a hospital across town-

"Nurse Gato, we need to talk," an old bald man wearing a suit said. She followed her boss into his office. "Now, you've been working here for quite some time. However, with how hard it's been for you to adjust to the times, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go if you can't change in a week."

She gasped at this.

"But, sir, I have twin daughters and with my divorce-."

"Listen, if you can adjust to the times by the end of next week, you'll be able to keep your job. Now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaitlin nodded and walked out. As she drove down the road, thinking about her job, she was forced to stop when a blond teen with a yellow jacket and blue jeans stepped in front of the car.

"Are you lost?" Kaitlin asked.

"Nope," the boy said, pulling out a silver medal. "Found what I was looking for."

He threw the medal towards Kaitlin, and it phased through the windshield before going into her forehead. She blanked out, and once she came to, she continued on her way home. The blond walked out, a cat-like grin on his face.

"Yellow's gonna have some trouble with this one."

* * *

so, any idea who the blond is?


	20. Rangers VS Byakko Yummy

here's the latest chapter. something bad will happen to Stan.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Kat said as she walked to her fellow rangers outside the school entrance. They started walking to Medals of Desire. "Yesterday sure was eventful, huh?"

"Yeah, I got a full combo," Stan said.

"Sora-kun got put in a coma," Mizuhime said.

"His brother is being brainwashed or something," Ryan said.

"And the descendent of the king from 800 years ago is somewhere in the city," Gene said. "There's never a dull moment in this city."

Just as he said this, they heard an explosion nearby and someone mentioning a monster.

"Yummy or Greeed?" Stan asked.

"Maybe it's the violet ranger," Ryan suggested.

"It doesn't matter," Kat said. "We got a monster to take down."

"Right!"

The rangers ran towards the scene.

"Powers of desire, release!" Stan, Kat, Ryan and Mizuhime said in unison.

"Give birth to new desires!" Gene said.

The four Core Rangers each used two medals, Stan with his mantis and grasshopper medals, Kat with her cheetah and tiger medals, Ryan with the rhino and gorilla, and Mizuhime with her crab and octopus medals. When they arrived on the scene, they saw what looked like a cross between a woman and a Byakko. She was currently sucking up a weird blue energy from a young girl.

"Hey, Tigger!" Gene said. "Take this!"

He inserted a medal in his belt buckle, spinning it until it popped.

'CUTTER WING,' a computerized voice said.

Instantly, a pair of wings in a V shape materialized on his back. He flew, and punched the Byakko Yummy in the face. The rangers looked at the victim, and saw she was unconscious. The rangers did their intro, and attacked the beast. It easily tossed them around like rag dolls.

"Looks like it's combo time," Stan said, pulling out the beetle medal.

"Wait, you're still not able to handle it," Gene said.

Stan didn't listen, and used the medal anyway. Then, he split into ten, and started ganging up on the Byakko Yummy. Before he could do the finishing blow, however, Kat saw her mom approach the Yummy. It then merged with her body, looking similar to the fat guy from her first fight. Stan stopped his attack, which left an opening for her. She grabbed the sides of his head.

"Give me your hipness!" she screamed, sucking out blue energy from his body.

His body fell limp as she ran away. The rangers powered down, and ran to Stan.

"Yo, kid, are you- oh my goodness," Gene said.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"You could say that," Mizuhime said, getting out her compact mirror.

Stan looked in horror. He had freckles, glasses, buck teeth, braces and terrible hair.

"Oh, no! I've become a nerd!"

* * *

mom's not doing so good, huh? and Stan's not looking so great either. next chapter will have another combo. can you guess which one?


	21. girl power!

here's the next chapter.

* * *

"How could this happen to me?" Stan asked in the office. "I was so handsome!"

"Stop complaining," Ryan said.

"Yeah, we'll make you handsome again, almost as handsome as me," Gene said.

"Neither of you are nearly as handsome as Sora-kun," Mizuhime said. "I mean, before your hipness was stolen."

"But why is my mom stealing people's hipness?" Kat asked, worried for her mother.

"No clue," Chris said. "However, you must stop her before she sucks up everyone's hipness, and everyone else are turned into nerds."

The rangers nodded, and left to find her.

-The next day at school-

"Man, I can't believe I couldn't find your okaa-san," Mizuhime told the yellow ranger.

"I know, and I searched everywhere she could've been, and she was gone before I woke up this morning," Kat said. "I hope Ryan had better luck than us."

Mizuhime turned her head, and went wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Kat turned her head, and saw another geek, one who slightly resembled Ryan.

"Don't tell me. You had a run-in in Kat-chan's mom, and got sucked dry."

"Yeah," Ryan said through his braces. "I can't believe I lost my coolness."

Ryan pulled on his suspenders, and groaned as they snapped.

"We've got to take out that Yummy and save your okaa-san."

"Yeah, but how? We lost the only one of us with a full combo, and our powerhouse has become power-mouse."

"Hey!"

"Well, we know that the Greeed sometimes help their Yummies. Maybe if we're lucky, Kazari will join the fight, and we can get one of his lion medals, and you can go wild on him."

"You might be right. You know what time it is?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Girl power!" they said together.

"What can two girls do what men like us can't?"

"You are aware that you've turned into a geek that makes Haruyuki Arita look like Atsumi Kanno."

"Who and who?"

"Haruyuki Arita is the main character on Accel World. He's short and chubby. Atsumi Kanno plays a character named Phoenix on Kamen Rider Wizard. He's super hard-core."

"Oh. Hey!"

"Excuse me, Kane-sensei, can me and Kat-chan be excused?"

"Why?"

"Long story short, monster on the loose, sucks up people's hipness. In fact, believe it or not, this is Ryan."

"Oh, my goodness! Then get going and take out that monster before I throw up looking at him."

"Hurtful!"

"You got it, Kane-sensei. Let's do it. Girl power!"

"Girl power!"

So the girls left to defeat the monster before it took Kat's mother.

* * *

bad news for Ryan, huh? looks like it's time for the girls to show the boys how it's done. I'm a guy, and while I have my pride as a guy, I can't resist seeing girls that can kick butt. anyway, next chapter is combo time.


	22. letting the Kat out of the bag

here's the next chapter, and you can probably guess what happens from the title.

* * *

The girls saw Kat's mother sucking up another girl's hipness.

"Hey, obaa-chan!" Mizuhime shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Um, my mom doesn't speak Japanese," Kat said.

"But thanks to his host, Ankh does," a familiar voice said as they saw Kazari.

"Host?"

"Yes, it's complicated. Unfortunately, all I can tell you is that his host is Japanese, and you should respect your elders instead of calling them old."

"You called me old?!" Kat's mom screamed. "You'll pay for that!"

Medals spread around her body, forming the Byakko yummy.

"Oh, no."

"Kat-chan, you handle Kazari and get a medal. I'll hold off your kaa-chan, and try to keep from hurting her."

"Alright."

So, the girls morphed, and went after their individual foes.

-With Kat and Kazari-

"So, girlie, think you can get medals from me? I mean, you don't have the red ranger with you, and if it weren't for him, you wouldn't have any cores."

"Just because Sora's not here doesn't mean it's over. I'm gonna show you just what a girl can do."

The two of them started fighting, and Kat soon found herself being overwhelmed.

"That's all a girl has to offer? What a joke!"

Kazari continued to laugh his tail off as Kat started thinking.

'Is he right? Am I really so weak? Do I really have nothing to offer the team?'

"_Don't you dare think like!_"

Kat's eyes went wide at the voice in her head.

'Sora?'

She looked up, and saw the face of the boy who had saved her life and showed her that she could protect people.

"_I know you aren't seriously thinking you're weak. You're stronger than this. I mean, come on, what is it you're fighting for right now? You have a dream, don't you? Then get up and fight like everything is on the line!_"

Kat heard this voice loud and clear, and started to slowly get up. Kazari saw this, and laughed even more.

"So, you want more punishment, huh?"

"A teacher."

"Hmm?"

"That's my ultimate desire. I want to be a teacher, but if I can't even do this, then I don't deserve to be one!"

Kat then ran as she shouted a battle cry. Kazari shot energy at her, but she moved so fast, it was like a blur. In fact, when the smoke cleared, he didn't see her anywhere. Before he could even think she was dead, he felt the familiar sensation of the tiger claws in his chest. He turned around, and saw Kat there.

"I won't let you destroy my dream!"

Kat jerked out a medal, which depicted a lion's head. Kat inserted it into the top slot, and got ready.

"Powers of Desire, full burst!"

The Three Medals got bigger before changing into an energy based representation of a cheetah, tiger and lion. Then the energy cheetah ran around Kat's legs, forming the cheetah legs. The tiger wrapped around her torso until it snapped on like armor. Then the lion jumped up, and formed the helmet as it looked like it bit off her head.

"I'm out of here!"

Kazari then made a quick getaway, and Kat went to save her mom. Once she made the scene, things were sure to get intense.

"Letting the desire out of the bag! Yellow O3 Ranger!"

Kat used her cheetah legs to make a hole, and yank her mother out. Then she pressed a button, and made her morpher pop up. Then she spun it around before slamming down.

"Maximum combo breaker!"

Three rings formed before she charged through them, and blew up the Yummy. When the smoke cleared, the Yummy was…

* * *

so, you guys wanna see a giant battle? if you do, just remember that the only combos available to them are the following because the power of full combos hasn't been tested yet, and will likely result in them exploding.

Lion/Crab/Octopus

Lion/Crab/Cheetah

Lion/Tiger/Octopus


End file.
